The Beauty of the Lily
by whydoifeelinvisible
Summary: He was everything that she wanted. She was everything he needed. With a choice, a life changing choice, who will she choose?


The potter family stood on the platform waiting for their family to appear and to send their second born son Albus off to Hogwarts for the first time.

Visibly James Sirius Potter, the eldest who was entering second year, thirteen and a brave Gryffindor and original prankster with raven black hair, messy and looked like his grandfather with the same brown eyes and the cocky air about him, loved by the girls and hated by the boys, mostly. He was popular, very popular and chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team, soundly he lived up to the expectations of his name, and did not care what people thought about him or his father, everything was about him and he wanted everyone to like him for him and to please his father but he knew deep inside that his younger brother had all the attention from his father but Lils, well she had all the keys to her father's heart, that's what made him feel left out but more confident to do well.

Albus Severus Potter, the second born son was different, his love for quidditch was simply amazing, and like his father the resemblance was totally right except for the lightning bolt scar and loss of sight. Unlike James, Albus was quiet, dignified and smarter, and much more in touch with his feelings and showed them more and definitely the apple of his father's eye. He was more involved with his sister, and in her company more which he and she enjoyed. He and James got on well but they never spent much time together as James was older.

Lily Luna Potter was the youngest of the three Potter children, she had a strong love of books and music and dance which she loved to express on her own, she was different, she knew this and mostly everyone knew this, her fiery red hair and emerald green eyes were of course the same as her grandmother's and unique, she was a beautiful person but she constantly lived in her cousin's shadow which made her feel lowly and unloved as she was never thought of when her cousin was around and it made her feel unworthy of her family's time and made her live in a quiet and boring life, which she absolutely loved, sometimes...

The Potter's were looking far for the Weasley family to come into view and they knew that they were probably not the hardest people to find even on this strange platform filled with all different types of rare and wonderful people. They soon noticed the two red heads of the family and the two brunettes almost instantly. They finally approached them hugs all around, Rose talking to Albus about the year ahead, she finally turned to Lily who was not really listening, "it'll be your turn next year," she smirked. She was always like that; Albus frowned at her then looked to Lily.

"It shall fly in Lils, I know it will," he hugged her tightly as she smiled bravely at him.

"I'll be fine Al, take care, good luck in the sorting," she whispered in his hair, "I don't mind if you are in slytherin."

"Don't blow up anymore toilets James!" she said as she hugged him tightly, "That was seven last year!"

He smiled in appreciation and boarded the train. Lily looked around the platform and caught a boy's attention, he had blonde hair and light gray eyes, he was beautiful, deadly gorgeous and then she knew, as her heart skipped a beat, as she felt a surge of warmth through her body and as he looked her straight in the eye, a shiver through her spine and she knew he felt it too as he quivered, she knew at once that next year was going to be interesting, interesting when she got to know this boy...

* * *

><p>Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy stood beside his mother and father while they discussed that they did not mind if he was not in slytherin and that it did not matter if he was in Gryffindor or who he was friends with. Whatever.<p>

Scorpius looked around not paying much attention to his mother when he spotted a girl, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, his heart started to flip and he had butterflies in his stomach, he made eye contact with her, her eyes as green as emeralds, they were emeralds, a shiver was sent down his spine and he saw the same thing happened to her, he knew that this was the girl he wanted to spend his time with, she was the girl he wanted to spend his life with, he knew that for the first time, the first ever real experience, he knew he was in love with a girl with fiery red hair and with green emerald eyes..

* * *

><p>Dominique and Lily sat in the garden of Potter manor in complete silence, "Hey Dom, what if nobody likes me when I get there?"<p>

"Lil, everyone will love you, sure Rose hit it off, she's the most popular girl in school at the minute, she seems to have got more confident in Gryffindor," Dominique snickered and I looked at her curiously, "Well Rose had this thing for Ravenclaw, told us all that's where she'd be because she was so intelligent and then she was put into Gryffindor, she was so upset. I found it hilarious seeing even me and Vic got into Ravenclaw and we certainly don't stick our noses half way in books like she does!" Lily and Dominique laughed as Molly and Lucy walked through the door.

"Hey Girls!" Lucy said smiling at them curiously, "What's so funny?"

Victoire walked out, Dominique laughed as Victoire tuned in, "I was telling Lils about Rose's confidence about being a Ravenclaw!" Everyone laughed. No girl in the family really liked Rose; she was too confident, stuck up, know-it-all but really knows nothing, a bitch!

Lucy smirked, "She said to me this morning that she really didn't know why Frank Longbottom wanted to go out with me, said I'm putting on a little too much weight and that I shouldn't eat like a pig who's having a piglet," she smirked while everyone laughed, " I told her she knows where to fucking go, the shitass!" Everyone laughed.

Victoire looked at her nails, "Yeah she asked me how I got into Ravenclaw and I said the sorting hat sorted me in there and she said to me that the hat must've got turned on by me!" Everyone laughed, "I laughed at her and asked her why she never got in Ravenclaw, she just sat in a huff!" We all laughed.

"She said to me that I was wearing the must ugliest fricking jumper in front of Gran and she asked where I got the ugly thing, I told her then it was a Christmas present from Gran and that I absolutely cherished it!" Everyone laughed.

"She thinks she's far better than me, well I'm going to show Rose Stuck-up-her-hole-Weasley that I am good enough and I am better than her, even if I'm not but I know, she will never insult me for as long as I live!" Lily said defensively.

"'Ear 'ear!" They all shouted and smiled.

Victoire, Dominique, Molly or Lucy didn't notice but I saw the red hair flutter away and knew who it was, she had been there all the time and she listened to what we said, and what I said, oh no...

"Hey Lils!" Albus said bouncing in at the smell of pancakes; he always was the one who had the biggest appetite in the family, along with Dad.

"Hey Bro!" she said patting him on the back.

"My best friend is coming today so don't annoy me, ok?" he asked.

I smiled, "Yeah, I never heard about this, who is he?"

He looked a bit anxious, "Um, Scorpius."

"Ok Scorpius what?"

"Scorpius Hyperion," he said with a smile.

"Scorpius Hyperion what Al?"

"Malfoy," he murmured so I couldn't hear but I did.

"Oh cool."

"Really?" he said his eyes lighting up.

"No shit Sherlock! Seriously, he's nothing like his father, and his father has changed, and if you like him I'm fine."

"Thanks Sis," he said kissing her on the cheek, "Love you."

"Love you too bro!"

* * *

><p>"Diagon Alley!" Lily shouted and felt her house swift away as she dropped onto the floor of the shop she had entered but recovered quickly and brushed off the soot.<p>

"Come on Lils, we're going to Gringotts." After Gringotts they headed to Ollivanders to retrieve Lily a wand while the boys waited outside.

"Hello Miss Lily," Ollivander said with a smile.

"Hello sir."

"I knew you would be coming soon, you look a lot like dear Lily Evans, I remember her wand quite clearly," he said with a smile, "The wand picks the owner as I have always said, so come lets go and see which one will choose you."

After two goes Lily was finding it terribly annoying and thought that no wand would choose her, "Oh, here we go, very nice, very nice, the dragon heartstring and core of lily petal wand made with oak, yes very weird and curious, try please."

Lily took the wand from Mr Ollivander and felt warmth in her hand as the wand glowered, she waved it around and flowers appeared, Lily smiled.

"Very curious, very curious," he said with a smile, Ginny looked at him curiously.

"How?"

"Well the dragon gave two heartstrings and of course the Lily gave two petals, the brother is the wand the owner is destined to be with, forever..."

Ginny smiled politely and handed him over the money for the wand, they thanked him as they walked out of the shop.

He looked down and murmured to himself, "Scorpius Malfoy..."

"Hey Sis, where's your wand?" Al asked.

"Oh Mum has it," she said with a smile.

"Guess what we got you?" James said with a smile

"What?" she asked him.

He pulled a cage from behind his back showing a cat, "Oh thank you Jamesie and Allie!" They looked totally disgusted.

"Never call me that again!" they shouted in unison.

* * *

><p>Lysander Scamander looked at Lily Potter apprehensively, he truly loved her, not just with his heart with his soul, his body and his mind, but he knew that he'd never have her as she was to good for him, too beautiful and amazing for him, too smart, cunning, funny and good looking for someone as lowly as him.<p>

But there was something about her that made him shiver every time he saw her and when he looked into her eyes, he felt like he was the thunder and she was the lightning. For some reason soul mates. He had grown up with her; he somehow knew her deepest and darkest secrets, the ones she never told him. He loved her loads, he thought as a sister and friend but then realised that he wanted more, wanted to be her one and only, her man and her husband, her faithful. He had a way of knowing her secrets, the ones even he didn't tell her, he just knew everything about her and that's what pained him the most when he found out that she mightn't have felt the same way.

* * *

><p>There is definitely no easy way to say this, I don't know how I've come to think about this in any superior way, but I feel different around Lysander now, like he has something to say to me, but in a good way. I'm writing this on the Hogwarts express and I have to say, I have found amazing friends, Honoria Zabini, Cassiopeia Malfoy, Jaden Goyle, Maya Greengrass, Harley and Hara Parkinson and Emmetre and Trixie Nott.<p>

Honoria is the most beautiful person I have seen, with her tanned skin and her black hair and blue piercing eyes, being the daughter of Blaise Zabini does have its perks, being really smart in her books and of course still being her stunning self.

Cassiopeia Malfoy is the only daughter of Draco and Astoria, she has long blonde hair, pale skin with beautiful gray eyes that sparkle, she's feisty, funny and naturally pretty and has her mother's brains as much as her father's looks and smirk.

Jaden Goyle is nothing like her father and takes her mother's looks; she's blessed having Daphne Greengrass' long curly auburn hair and beautiful hazel eyes and curvy figure and definitely not her dad's brains or appetite, which definitely would be a problem.

Harley and Hara are twins, Harley short black wavy hair and dark brown eyes, almost black, his sarcasm and dry tone make him very interesting and I wonder why he is not like his cheery sister Hara who has black long straight hair and black eyes that shine violet in the light, she is not like her brother and is more cheery and bright and funny but her and her brother are close and I see in their eyes that they share the secret of why there brother is so unhappy, I feel I am the one to find it out.

Emmetre and Trixie Nott are the funniest people on the planet, they are the twin daughters of Theodore Nott, they inherit his brains and caring manner and nothing else, and they both are identical with blonde hair to their waists and black eyes but beautiful and cherish their family and friends in a good manner.

Maya Greengrass, the only daughter of Nate Greengrass, brother of Daphne and Astoria, has brown hair that shined copper in the light and blue eyes like her father and took her father's brains and personality, definitely the most caring person in the group.

I have finally found people my equal and now I am hoping to be best friends with them forever.

I still haven't seen that boy on the train, I keep watching out but I can't find him, he intrigues me and not many people do, I'm going to have to keep looking.

"_SLTYHERIN!"_

Lily walked through the Great Hall with her friends and the rest of first year.

She listened as a number of students were called to the stool.

"_Goyle, Jaden!" _Professor Flitwick the small charm teacher announced. Everyone clapped and watched the beautiful girl walk to the school.

"_SLYTHERIN!" _and the slytherin house cheered happily.

"_Greengrass, Maya!"_ The small teacher announced and as the girl walked up confidently everyone smiled.

"_SLYTHERIN!" _and the slytherin table erupted into clear cheers.

We listened for another while until it was another friend's turn.

"_Malfoy, Cassiopeia!" _Everyone oohed and aahed as she made her way to the stool.

The hat barely touched her head when it was announced,

"_SLYTHERIN!" _and the slytherin table cheered once again.

"_Nott, Emmetre!" _Everyone smiled at her grace as she sat on the stool

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

And then, _"Nott, Trixie!"_

And everyone smiled at her twin and they knew she was sorted into Slytherin so when this came no one was surprised.

Harley and Hara was then called one after another and announced into slytherin.

And then it was my turn_, "Potter, Lily," _Everyone was silent as I made my way to the stool and sat down.

"_**Ooh another Potter and Weasley, just like your father, brave but could be good in slytherin, ambitious I see, and a good mind, one better than Rose Weasley I see, good in Ravenclaw, what do you think?"**_

"_Slytherin please!"_

"_**Really, well then SLYTHERIN!" it is, goodbye Miss Potter."**_

"_Goodbye Mr. Hat."_

Lily got of the stool to be greeted with whispers, she looked at her family who were staring at her weirdly, and James clearly was taking it the worst.

"WHAT, that bloody hat is wrong; my sister is not in that house!"

Lily sat down beside Cassiopeia and waited for Honoria to be placed, it turned out she was a slytherin too. They were all happy that they were together and promised to be best friends.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters Honoria?" Lily asked the beautiful girl.

"Oh yes three big brothers, oldest brother Lynx, then the twins Orion and Cygnus and an older sister Ellea and then me of course, the twins are named after my grandfather's best friends," she explained. "There all still in Hogwarts, Lynx in Slytherin like me he's sixth year and then the twin are in Ravenclaw, their fifth year and then Ellea is in third year and in Hufflepuff!" She smiled. "Ellea doesn't like me much, she thinks I'm spoilt, which I am."

"Oh!"

"What about you Cassiopeia, I do love your name!" Lily said smiling.

"Oh thank you it is a family tradition of course; it's just me and my brother, who is in Ravenclaw and who is coming over right now."

"Congrats Cass," the boy said, Lily looked up to smile but something caught in her throat as she saw who this boy was, not only was it Cassiopeia's brother, it was the boy that she liked, the one who she saw last year, she looked at him and into his eyes, he just looked straight back, she averted her gaze as he looked back and she felt the urge to fall into his arms. "But I was hoping that you would be in Ravenclaw like me!"

"Oh Scorpius its fine, father will be happy!"

"Oh your Scorpius Malfoy," I heard myself say.

"Yes I am," he said looking at her

"You must be friends with my brother Albus?"

"Yes I am, you must be Lily Luna," he asked.

"Yes but I prefer Lily."

"Oh!"

I looked at him and he seemed to struggle looking at me, she smirked as he winked as she left for her new dormitory, quickly hoping James would not find her first.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay another new story here, enjoy. Please Review, it would mean so much (:<strong>


End file.
